


The Hot Purr-suit of Love

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: A-Z, Awkwardness, Bittersweet, Drabble Collection, Evolution of a relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Interspecies Relationship(s), Oneshot, Someone Help These Two, Various themes, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of a sly bunny and a dumb fox; a clever fox and a cottontail. Various snippets from here to there and everywhere in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hot Purr-suit of Love

**Author's Note:**

> *sticks m'leggy out REAL far* THIS IS REVENGE FOR MY NEW FRIEND BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN F I G H T HER
> 
> ((p.s.- the drabbles have no continuity or tie-in's. they're all stand-alone.  
> also some of the themes in this story are kinda triggering?? standard triggers, violence, drugs, that kinda thing.))
> 
> enjoy!!!!

**Abstract**

Yes, Nick had an appreciation for art. No, he didn’t understand most of it. But he was far behind on treating Judy to a date night, and if she wanted to go to the museum … well, how could he deprive her of an experience at the Zootopia Museum of Art? The tour guide was moaning and groaning on about how apparently there was a symbol about the painting.

Nick sighed, raising his paw. He raised both eyebrows as the tour guide stared at him unexpectedly, before being called on.

“Yes, sir? Do you have a question?”

“Yeah, I have lots of questions,” Nick replied. “First off, how does a naked, and I’m going to assume drunk, horse mean anything?” The crowd suddenly became flustered — for yes, the painting of the bare thoroughbred running through the field was beautiful — but they were appalled at the boldness of the question.

And Judy’s reaction was priceless. She was smiling from ear to ear, stifling her laughter.

...and that was how Nicholas Wilde and Judy Hopps got banned from the Zootopia Museum of Art.

 

  
**Blackmail**

“Clawhauser,” Judy groaned. “I haven’t hit the bullpen for my coffee yet — this better be important,”

It seemed that Clawhauser was incapable of holding back his giddy giggles as he furiously beat the keys of his laptop. “Trust me, this is the one of the best things you’re ever going to see—”

Judy rolled her eyes. “I know your kits are cute, but if this is another video of them playfighting—”

“What? No!” Clawhauser scoffed. “I already forwarded those to the whole crew in an email. This is what you have to see! The traffic cams picked it up during rush hour yesterday,” He couldn’t stop giggling as he went into his files, clicking on something that simply said ‘ _untitled_ ’. “Just watch.”

A sigh escaped Judy. It was classic Zootopia traffic; an army of cars all waiting at the red light. Clawhauser zoomed in, still stifling laughter, until Judy noticed Nick in his cruiser.

“Okay?” she mumbled. “Nick’s a terrible lip-syncer. I knew that.”

“Buuut,” Clawhauser trilled. “Can you guess what he’s singing?”

“Benjamin,”

Clawhauser winced. “Alright, fair enough, you don’t have your coffee,” he muttered. “I found this— ah, wait, wait, I had it—” He buried under his rolls of neck fat before pulling out a CD. “This was in the cruiser.”

Judy’s eyes went wide. “Howlah Meowtana?” she deadpanned. “Disc 2: The Dance Party?”

“I know,” Clawhauser gushed. “I mean, sure, I had her blonde wig, when I was, like, seven, but—”

“This is _so_ going in the blackmail folder,” Judy giggled. “Right up there with Del Gato’s nunchuck incident, and Chief’s horn implant papers—” She paused, pursing her lips. “—did we ever get confirmation if Francine’s piercing license was fake or not?”

Clawhauser gave a low whistle. “Careful, little bun,” he teased. “Slick Nick is rubbing off on you.”

“Well, I am a sly bunny,” Judy proudly declared, as she noticed Nick swagger into the station with not one, but two Snarlbucks coffees. “And he’s the dumb fox. And because I love him, I won’t let him know that Howlah and Mousey are the same kitten.”

 

  
**Courage**

She had fled the scene the minute she stepped in. Brave, dependent Judy Hopps bailed. No one could blame her, really. She was sensitive, sure, but she typically didn’t let cases get to her. But the gore, the horror…

She wasn’t the only one who had fled, anyway.

Things were finally settling down when Nick had slunk away to look — and he didn’t have to go far. At first, he thought the ugly crying coming from the alleyway was another victim of the attack but no.

“Carrots?” Nick said softly, slowly crossing the wet cobblestones. “...Judy?”

The sound was downright ugly when it hit his ears. It caused him to rush forward, supporting her, getting her up in any way he could— dammit. Dammit, dammit, she was ruined. Judy was shaking in his arms, not even reacting to the fact that she was being picked up and carried out of the grimy alleyway.

Nick placed a kiss right between Judy’s ears before he handed her over to one of the many paramedics on sight. A young sheep, who looked more like a lamb, took her and hesitated.

“Shock?” he asked. “Can’t blame her.”

The suspect, a rooster, had all of his weapons confiscated right then and there, for all to watch.

And everyone knew the rabbit’s foot on the cold, wet sidewalk wasn’t lucky.

 

  
**Drinks (+ Dancing)**

Judy was slammered. She and Nick really shouldn’t have taken part in that stupid drinking contest. She thought she could have handled some jello shots, but after she hurled all over Higgins’ vest, she was disqualified. Nick was a little less dignity, though, he had quit once the whipped cream vodka and strawberry wine had been brought out.

So they were paying for their actions.

Their punishment? Drunk karaoke.

Clawhauser and Bojo had already got the club laughing so hard, some were falling out of their seats, so Judy knew that she and Nick were completely screwed.

The song was older than both of them, but somehow they knew every word to the tacky disco tune.

They had used each other for support, and once the final jarring computerized drum beat echoed through the club, Nick and Judy were leaning up against each other and still blabbering the chorus.

“So, Judes—” Nick laughed. “W-wait, hey, Jude,”

“Oh, don’t pull that now,” Judy mumbled.

“Take a chance on me?” he sang to the beat of the song that had just ended.

And it was in that moment Judy Hopps couldn’t decide whether to kiss or kill Nick Wilde.

So she planned to do both. Preferably in that order too.

 

  
**Evil**

“So you’re taking Silverquick’s side?!” Judy hissed, despite the fact that the movie theater was empty. That was the benefit of going to the latest showing … well, among other things, but Nick knew he’d get in trouble if he said them.

He shrugged, throwing a piece of popcorn into his mouth as the final battle of the superhero movie commenced.

“Guy’s got a fair point,” Nick argued. “As for Goldenheart? That guy’s a pussy,” He put up both paws when given a glare from Judy. “Well, it’s true! He’s a jaguar, so literally, but metaphorically too!”

Judy rolled her eyes. “They shouldn’t even be fighting in the first place,” she mumbled. “They’re like brothers, despite all odds. Prey and predator, growing up together as best friends, A cat and a dog. There’s a theory online that in the next movie, they’re going to be lovers! How are they supposed to hate each other now?!”

Nick nearly spit out his soda. “Whoa, Fluff, calm down, Silverquick and Goldenheart do _not_ have a thing for each other,” he argued.

“I dunno, they were reaaaally close in the last movie,” Judy argued. “But this one just ruined the whole franchise.”

“Okay, how about this?” Nick said, as the battle began to end with claws flying and blood being spilt. “In the next movie, they have an evil little bunny who uses a love spell to make everybody fall in love with other so Silverquick and Goldenheart are too confused to fight?”

Judy paused, about to glare daggers at him, before she smirked. “And her trusty, equally mischievous sidekick, is a dumb fox who’s hopelessly in love with her, even without the spell?” she teased.

Nick smirked, leaning over and letting the popcorn fall to the floor. He crawled into Judy’s seat, wrapping both of his arms around her — kissing all over her face, her laughter overpowering the sound of the violent movie and it’s climax. Needless to say, they had wasted a good twenty dollars on movie night.

 

  
**Foxy**

There was a whistle from the end of the block as Judy Hopps did her on foot patrol for the Sunday afternoon. She didn’t think anything of it until there was another whistle— much louder, much more profound.

“Hey! Foxy bunny!” someone jeered. “Can I get a piece of that cotton-tail?!”

Judy froze, clutching her taser and walking a little quicker. She always forgot to add catcalls on the list of cons when it came to living in Zootopia…

A fellow ZPD officer rolled up in a cruiser, and she let out a deep breath, watching the window roll down.

“Sorry, buddy,” Nick hollered out the window. “This hot bun’s mine.”

Judy flushed a little at his compliment, and wrinkled her nose. “Don’t encourage them,” she said, not even bothering a glance at the hooligans on the street corner. “And ‘hot bun’ is a terrible joke.”

“But you’re going to get into the car anyway,” Nick retorted.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Judy sighed.

 

  
**Galaxies**

The precinct had showed up to the comet watching to monitor crowd control, but no one could really blame those few who had succumbed to the beauty of the event. A meteor show was rare in of itself, but to visibly see it from the city was another thing.

“Some view, huh?” Nick mused, sipping on his third coffee of the evening. He swore that the gas station coffee just didn’t give him the same buzz — and there was no Snarlbucks within walking distance.

Judy shrugged, stealing a sip. “It’s alright, I suppose,” she said. “Back in Bunnyburrow, you could see stars for miles every night, no excuse. These people are making a big deal out of something I’m kinda numb to,” She let out a breathless laugh, shivering a little.

Nick arched an eyebrow. “And you’re still not used to Zootopia summers,” he jousted.

“How can it be cold at night?” she muttered.

“Here,” Nick sighed, placing the cup in her paws. “I’ll get a new one.”

“But, Nick—” Judy paused when she made eye contact with him. There was a silver streak amongst his dazzling green eyes, but it moved and glimmered—

Nick softly laughed, no longer looking at Judy, but instead up at the sky. “Gotta admit, it looks cool,”

Judy nervously chuckled. “Oh, the meteor shower,” she piped up. “Yup.”

 

  
**Heat**

Judy lay facedown on the floor, moaning and groaning. She rolled over pathetically, staring up at the ceiling. She was breathing heavily, sweating and fidgety. It was the hottest day on record in Zootopia— and the air conditioning was broken.

There was a knock on the door, then someone carelessly let themself in.

“You really should lock your door,” Nick commented as he shuffled his way in. “Some kind of criminal could burst in and steal something.”

Judy breathlessly laughed. “What is there in here to steal?” she retorted.

Nick shrugged. “Oh, not much,” he said, pausing for a moment. “Well, there is your heart—”

“Okay, Casanova,” she groaned. “What’re you here for?”

“You know that ice cream shop I hustled way back when? They’re handing out free jumbo pops,” Nick smiled, standing over Judy and laughing. “And seeing how you’re just laying around,”

Judy arched an eyebrow at him. “I’m surprised you haven’t hustled any yet,” she mused.

Nick waved a paw. “Eh, Finnick beat me to it,” he admitted. “Now get up. I want a blue one for once.”

 

  
**Instrument**

“I told you, Carrots, I am a mammal of many talents,” Nick said. “And one of those talents just so happen to playing the guitar.”

Judy arched an eyebrow. “It certainly is an odd housewarming gift,” she mused.

Nick grinned, admiring the electric guitar. “It’s a classic,” he gushed. “Just like the kind Filly Hendrix and Eddie van Howling used to have, y’know?” He played a quick riff, which sounded impressive, even without the standard amplification.

A soft “huh” escaped Judy and she settled into their crickity puzzle piece of a couch. “How did you learn how to play?” she asked.

“Had to make money in the winters when no one wanted pawpsicles,” Nick shrugged. “Lemme play you something.”

 

  
**Judith**

It was one of the most beautiful names Nick had ever heard, he decided. Judith Laverne. He didn’t care if she thought it was old and stuffy, reused countless times throughout the Hopps family and what she wouldn’t give for something unique and different. To Nick, it was different. It was beautiful. It was cute, even, although he couldn’t call the bunny behind the name that.

But Judy  Hopps was getting a little … bland.

Judy Wilde, he had begun to wonder, sounded much, much better.

 

  
**Kits**

“Adopt a litter, she said,” Nick muttered, as he slumped over the kitchen counter, waiting for a bottle to warm up. “It’ll be fun, she said.” He paused, gently banging his head on the granite. “Happy wife, happy life. Happy wife, happy life—”

The timer buzzed, and he took the bottle from the microwave, padding softly to the bedroom.

And what a sight it was.

Nick sighed, wincing at all of the squeaking coming from the girls’ crib, while Judy had the three boys in her arms. She looked exasperated — she had gotten less sleep than he had the past few days — and snatched the bottle from his grip, giving it to the boy who was squirming most in her grasp.

“Would you get Desiree?” Judy sighed. “She’s been snipping at me all night but I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Nick nodded, about to head to the girls’ crib, but not before he stopped and kissed the place between Judy’s ears.

“I am _so_ buying you one of those ‘Mom of the Year’ mugs,” he joked.

 

  
**Lead**

“Oh-no,” Nick laughed, coolly swirling around what was left of his martini. “I’ve got two left paws, Fluff. Teaching me how to dance is a lost cause.”

Judy frowned slightly. “Well,” she mused. “Have you ever tried?”

The Bigs certainly had flair for their affairs. It was someone’s birthday, no one knew who’s, but there was a party and cake and of course, alcohol so the place was buzzing. Fru Fru and some of the rat pack were singing and crooning some swing music to the beat of the band, which provided for some pretty solid entertainment.

“I plead the fifth,” Nick mumbled, taking the last sip of his drink— and perked up when one of his paws was taken.

Judy’s frown was replaced with a sweet, lopsided smirk. “C’mon, Slick Nick,” she teased. “Can’t be all that cool unless you know how to bust a move, can you now?”

Nick paused, then bestowed an equally charming grin. “Alright, Carrots,” he said. “But you lead—”

His statement ended in a yelp when he was tripped, and dipped down to be eye-level with Judy.

“Obviously,” she chuckled.

 

  
**Marriage**

“I feel so bad,” Judy whined, laying her head on the table. “We bailed out on our own wedding, Nick. Who does that?”

Nick paused, drawing circles on the tabletop with a claw. “We did,” he said simply. “And there’s no shame in that. We can just … re-do it, I guess, if you want.” The diner was quiet once the words died on his lips.

It had just happened. They hadn’t a clue why. But one minute, they were ready to walk down the aisle— and the next, they were dashing around, looking for the other and driving away in a panic. They just couldn’t face it.

“No,” Judy mumbled. “I don’t want to re-do it. Nick, I didn’t want to do it all. The whole ceremony.”

Nick paused, folding both paws and laying them on the table. “Why did you agree to it in the first place?”

The question left her dumbfounded. Judy sighed, gently peeling off her elegant, pure white elbow-length gloves. The flower crown, as per female Hopps wedding tradition, tilted between her ears. “I don’t know,” she whispered, even if there was no need for it.

“Hey,” Nick murmured, reaching into the pocket of his suit jacket and placing down both of their bands. “We did sign the paperwork a few days ago,”

“That’s right,” Judy piped up, her eyebrows shooting up and her nose twitching. “We’re technically already married.” She giggled and let out a loud sigh. “We’re already married. This was such a waste of time and money.”

Nick grinned. “So, so,” he admitted. “We could always go back for the cake.”

 

  
**Neck**

The fur on Nick’s neck was matted. Near his collarbone as well. It was puzzling, and Judy had always noticed, but especially now in moments like this— when the couch seemed too small but they had just enough room to be together.

“What happened?” she asked, running a paw across the area. “Another result of a crazy Nick Wilde adventure?”

Nick hesitated, shaking his head. “Ah, no,” he admitted. “Crazy, yes. Adventure, no.” He paused, glancing at Judy— and of course he could trust her, she knew almost everything that others didn’t. Key word: almost. “The muzzle wasn’t my first experience with, er—”

He had tried to find a gentle word but Judy beat him to it. “Torture?” she breathed out. “Oh, Nick, I am so sorry, I had no idea,”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” he said while his voice was breaking. “My dad, he was a bad guy, and somehow got his hands on ‘collars’ so to speak. He’d use ‘em on me mostly, sometimes my mom—” He brought a fist to his mouth, breathing deep as Judy kissed along his old wounds. “You’re too good to me, Carrots.”

“Nick,” His name fell out of her mouth, and she sounded almost as pained as he did. “I’m never going to let anyone hurt you. I promise.”

“Too good for me,” he repeated, in an almost daze.

 

  
**Oil**

“Who would have thought a little bunny like yourself could repair a giant cruiser?” Nick crooned, gently kicking the socket wrench under the car.

Judy grunted out a reply, and there was a clank and a thud — she yelled out a profanity that Nick turned the blind ear to — and continued to tinker with their cruiser. Because of course Judy Hopps wouldn’t just sit and wait for help, oh-no.

“I grew up on a farm,” she hollered from her place between the transmission and the engine. “I used to fix my grandfather’s tractor all the time — and that thing was a dinosaur.”

Nick let out a soft huh, leaning up against the side of the car, just waiting. He occasionally raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the heck was going on down there. But just as he peered underneath, Judy slid out and let out a loud sigh.

“I’ve done all I can do,” she declared. “Looks like we blew something.”

“Oh,” Nick said softly, holding out his partner’s jacket.

“Thanks,” Judy smiled, using the sleeves to wipe the oil from her ears and neck and …

...Nick’s eyes definitely weren’t plastered to her. He didn’t care that drooping work khakis and a grease-stained white tank top was all she had on. He was fine, he was cool, he was slick— literally.

Judy sputtered out a laugh. “Did you really just stick your paw into the gas fill-up?” she asked.

Nick frowned, then smirked as he wiped his paw on her shirt.

“I might have,” he joked.

 

  
**Parents**

“Give me the paperwork—”

“Nick, you’re not thinking straight—”

“Judith,” Nick almost hissed, holding out his paw; which was shaking violently and tears were in his eyes. “I want to fill out those damn papers, so give them to me.”

Judy swallowed hard, clutching the file. “What brought this on?” she said, in a soft voice.

It was dark now. They had been sitting in the hospital parking lot for a good hour now, just trying to soak up what had happened. Nick had another file in his hands, his expression utterly broken as he couldn’t stop staring at the name up on the tab of the professional folder.

**_Wilde, Teresa M._ **

Meanwhile, the tab of the file Judy had said something much happier. **_Zootopia Adoption Facilities._ **

“I lost her,” Nick muttered. “And my lousy dad didn’t care. I don’t want to lose my chance to … you know.”

A deep breath escaped Judy, and she slid over the file to Nick. “If you’re sure,” she said.

Nick’s expression melted into something bittersweet, and he clicked the pen rapidly while skimming over the list. He signed some things there, checked out one or items — “We want a litter, right?”

Taking Nick’s free paw into her own, Judy smiled and kissed the back of his paw.

 

 **  
** **Quiz**

Nick Wilde was a streets-smart fellow, not a books-smart. So when Judy had challenged him to a pop quiz, he had obviously been overcome with the sudden urge to faint.

However, when he started hearing the questions—

“What’s my usual Snarlbucks order?” Judy asked, chewing on the end of her pen.

“S’mores frappe with a caramel drizzle, easy on the whipped cream, large,” Nick replied. “Also, you use sweetener not sugar.”

Judy scribbled something down in the magazine she was reading. “Okay,” she mused. “How long has it been since we met?” She raised both eyebrows, silently daring him to get this one wrong. But little did she know foxes had excellent memories…

“Ten months, three weeks and two days,” Nick said breezily. “Which reminds me, I need to get your anniversary gift off of the layaway list.”

“Oh, shut up—” Judy scoffed.

Nick peered at the magazine. “You’re a Libra, allergic to peanuts, would rather live in the city over the county — but of course everyone knows that, and,” He scooted over, leaning up against Judy and resting his head between her ears. “You don’t need some stupid magazine quiz to know we’re perfect.”

Judy huffed. “Dumb fox,” she smirked.

 

  
**Record**

“ _You_ have an arrest record?” Nick practically howled. “That is just rich, Carrots, lemme see.”

“No!” Judy argued, clutching the file close to her chest. “And it’s mostly just warrants,” Her gaze dodged all around, and she frowned, squirming under Nick’s gaze. “Don’t do that.”

Nick arched an eyebrow. “Do what?” he said simply.

“That— that thing you do,” Judy hissed. “Just quit it,” She grumbled something under her breath, dropping the thin manila folder into Nick’s lap. “And don’t tell anyone about this, alright? You and Bogo are the only ones who know—”

“You stole?! Pure, good innocent Judy Hopps stole something?! And was in possession of alcohol before she was of age?!” Nick cackled. “My, my, little bunny, looks like I didn’t have to influence you at all,”

Judy was blushing profusely at this point. “We were low on food, I had a good reason for the stealing,” she argued. “And as for the booze, you can blame my seven older brothers of the litter I was born in. I was trying to get them home but they ran once the cops showed up, and I was left, surrounded by beer bottles.”

“Ouch,” Nick said, wincing a little. “And, would you look at that? You got charged for that little excursion we had together; trespassing on private property, breaking into a federal building—”

“We didn’t break into City Hall,” Judy grumbled. “And I hardly count that holding facility as federal.”

Nick shrugged. “Chief Buffalo Butt was probably too pissed to care,” he said. “But I’m gonna hold onto this.”

“I hate you,” Judy groaned.

“No, you don’t,” Nick laughed.

She didn’t protest. And dammit, did she try not to smile.

 

  
**Sober**

“He needs our help, Nick,” Judy insisted. “He’s a critical suspect, but you can tell he’s just a damaged kid. Why can’t you look at him?”

Nick frowned, crossing his arms and refusing to keep eye contact with his partner. “I just can’t do it,”

Judy frowned, letting her ears droop slightly. “Why?” she pressed. “He won’t hurt you. You just have to interrogate him, it’s so simple a monkey could do it—” She paused, wincing a little as the newest intern walked by. “Sorry, George! Anyway,”

“I’m not going to interview that kid, Carrots,” Nick declared. “I can’t go back.”

“What?” Judy breathed out.

The suspect was a young coyote, caught in the wrong place at the wrong time amidst a store robbery by the dumpsters. It was obvious he was on something, and the ZPD was doing everything in their power to keep him stable and secure…

...oh, no.

“Nick,” Judy said softly.

“I was that age too, Judy,” Nick mumbled. “I did stuff I shouldn’t have. I can’t bear to see him.”

Judy reached out, gently rubbing his shoulder. “Okay,” she murmured. “It’s okay.”

She eyed the interrogation room, and wrapped an arm around Nick in a halfway hug before she hopped back in alone.

 

  
**Ten (Minutes)**

Judy stormed out of the restaurant, absolutely furious. Usually, she could tolerate Nick’s disregard of punctuality but this was something else. ‘ _Ten minutes, Carrots_ ,’ he had said over the phone. _‘I’m gonna be ten minutes late, but I’ll make it up to you, I swear._ ’

She was waiting for forty-five. She had been stood up— by her own boyfriend. The day had already been shitty, and what did she have to show for it?

A string of cabs were in front of the curb, and Judy waved for one of them; she noticed one stop at the edge of the block and a familiar mammal hopped out, rushing forward. Judy felt the name slip past her lips, _“Nick,”_ and then she frowned, folding her arms over her chest.

“You’re late,”

“I know, I know,” Nick blurted out. “I am so sorry, Fluff. Traffic was absolute hell, I lost track of time before I caught a cab—”

Judy raised a paw, silencing him. “I don’t want to hear it, Nick,” she said. “I’ve already had a rough day, I didn’t need this too. I know you’re always late, but this is getting ridiculous.” She side-stepped away, still waving for a taxi.

Nick stammered. “Judy, what are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m going home,” she muttered. “I’ll text you when I get home safe, I just—”

“Wait,” Nick said, grabbing her wrist.

“Nick, get your paws off me,” Judy said sternly. “I don’t want to hear it.”

Feeling his throat lock up and his mouth go dry, Nick let go, and backed away a little. “W-wait, come on, let’s go back inside the cafe, I’ll buy you dinner and we can talk—” He paused, catching Judy’s death glare. “Okay, okay, you don’t want to talk, fine, just hear me out.”

A cab rolled up, and Judy hesitated getting in.

“This,” Nick sighed, producing a small box from his pants pocket. “Is what took me so long. T-they didn’t have the one I ordered for you, it got lost or something, I don’t know. I had to buy a new one, get it last minute, and like I said, traffic really was crap, so, uh—” He was rambling. Nick paused, licking his lips and looking up at Judy, who’s expression was quivering towards every emotion under the sun. “I won’t ever be late again if you say yes. I won’t be ‘Slick Nick’, I’ll just be me. I’ll even get whipped, by a bunny, and all I’ll ever be is with _you_ , Judy.”

He paused, feigning a cough as he opened the box. Gold, with a single diamond.

“Sorry if that was clic— _oomph_!” He was yanked into a kiss, there was the click of a car door, and Judy pulled them into the cab.

Judy was laughing and smiling and kissing all over his face. “Yes,” she said tearfully. “Yes, yes, a million times yes.”

Nick laughed, his fur turning a shade darker. “Sorry I was late,” he mumbled sheepishly.

“You lovebirds gonna go somewhere or what?” the cabbie said gruffly.

“Uh,” Judy laughed. “7th and South,” She never broke her gaze from Nick’s and grinned. “My apartment’s too small to celebrate, mind if we go to yours?”

Nick slapped the ring box close and put into his jacket. “Anything you want, Judy,” he declared.

 

  
**U-Turn**

“No, ugh— _Nick_! I said left, not right!”

“Look, Carrots, I know this hood like the back of my own paw, I know where we’re going,”

Judy scoffed, rolling her eyes as she flipped through the atlas. “I find that hard to believe, seeing how you got us lost,” she snapped.

Nick frowned, screeching at the stoplight. “I did no such thing,” he said coolly.

A rueful laugh escaped Judy as she tossed the map onto the dashboard. “Oh, really?!” she argued. “Then explain to me how you said Ninth Street was South when, according to my updated map, it says Ninth Street runs North?!”

“Typo,” Nick retorted.

“You can’t mess up that bad, Nicholas,” Judy argued. “I can’t believe it. I cannot believe you got us lost.”

Nick gripped the leather-covered steering wheel, gunning it forward the second the light went green. “Just let me drive,” he grumbled.

Judy simply stared out the window. “Do all foxes have terrible sense of direction, or is that just you?”

 

  
**Vehicle**

“You did _not_ get a minivan,” Nick guffawed. “Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you would.”

Judy’s ears shot up, and her lips pursed into a firm line. “What’s wrong with a minivan?” she said exasperatedly. “I live in the city, Nick, I couldn’t afford to go without a car for much longer! This was the cheapest buy!”

Nick snorted. “Finnick offered you his old Beetle,” he retorted.

“Which was falling apart—”

“—oh, c’mon, you could have easily replaced the headlights. And the front bumper. And the engine,”

Judy rolled her eyes. “This is practical and gets me around,” she said, clicking the sole LOCK / UNLOCK button on the keys. “But if you _really_ don’t like it, I guess that means you don’t want rides to work every morning. You must like walking and dealing with the crowded, rambunctious subway,”

Nick paused, then let out a long-drawn out sigh. “The things I do for love,” he muttered.

 

  
**X-Files**

“Wilde, _what do you mean_ you’ve sneaking around with the Z Files?” Judy hissed, leaning across the rickety table of the rundown diner.

Nick smiled, twirling the straw of his milkshake. “I mean, Hopps, that I’ve been investigating them,”

Judy frowned. “Should’ve expected surprises when they told me to work with a fox,” she mumbled.

“Aww,” Nick retorted, feigning a pout. “Should have expected tiny wittle mood swings when they assigned a bunny to be my partner.” His smile turned into a smirk, sliding over his small basket of fries. “Fuel up. We’ve got a long drive ahead of us.”

“Oh, really?” Judy mused, munching on a single fry. “Where exactly, do you plan to drag me, Wilde?”

“Turn down the sass just a notch, Hopps,” Nick replied. “Now — ever wonder what the Z in ‘Z Files’ means?”

Judy shrugged. “I assumed it was a placeholder for a name,”

“Zootopia. We’re off to crack a case in the biggest city in the animal kingdom.”

 

  
**Yellow**

It was a color that looked good on Nick. It was hard to find colors that matched with his strange eye color and fur color combo; so yellow was the simplest thing to go with. After all, purple just wasn’t the manliest color. He’d wear it for a special occasion, but eh.

Judy, however…

“Aren’t you a little overdressed?” Nick mused, eyeing her up and down. “We’re just meeting my mother.”

“A sundress is overdressed?” Judy retorted. It was pure yellow, with little white daisies on the neckline and hem. So cute, so simple, so _Judy._ “Well, whatever, it was the only clean thing in my closet, aside from my uniform. But meeting your mother in that,” She trailed off.

Nick snorted out a laugh. “She’ll love you, trust me,” he said. “Just watch out for her killer hugs, terrible cooking skills and a city accent so sharp it could cut like a knife.”

Judy smiled, adjusting the skirt of her dress. “Well, we’ve got quite the drive to Deerbrooke County,” she said. “Tell me more.”

The high noon sun almost matched her dress.

 

  
**Zootopia**

A huge city, over a million citizens. How did a dumb fox and a clever bunny meet? Some say it was fate, others assume chance … Judy and Nick liked to think it was a bit of both.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated! c:


End file.
